Jane's Addiction
| período = 1985 - 1991 1997 2001 - 2004 2008 - actualidade | xénero = rock alternativo | selo = Warner Music, EMI/Capitol Records | membros = Perry Farrell Dave Navarro Eric Avery Stephen Perkins | antigos_membros = Chris Brinkman Matt Chaikin Ed Dobrydnio Flea Martyn LeNoble Chris Chaney | web = }} Jane's Addiction é unha banda estadounidense de alternativo] formada en 1985 en Los Angeles, California. A banda está composta por Perry Farrell (voces), Dave Navarro (guitarra), Eric Avery (baixo) e Stephen Perkins (batería). Despois de separarse en 1991 Jane's Addiction xirou brevemente en 1997 e reuníuse no ano 2001 para separarse no 2004. A banda reuníuse novamente no ano 2008 co seu membro fundador Eric Avery voltando ao baixo. Historia Jane’s Addiction formouse en 1985, en California, e tiña a Perry Farrell como voz, Eric Avery no baixo, Dave Navarro na guitarra e Stephen Perkins na batería. Esa foi a formación da banda durante toda a súa carreira, de 1985 a 1991. En 1997, reuniríanse novamente, para unha xira rápida e a gravación dun álbum, pero esa reunión non contou con Eric, que non quixo participar. Nesa ocasión, Flea, dos Red Hot Chili Peppers foi o encargado do baixo. Eric, Perry e Dave coñecéranse en 1986, en Los Angeles, e decidiron formar a banda. Dende o principio, a música de Jane’s Addiction caracterizouse por ser extremadamente enérxica e orixinal. Basicamente, era un hard rock con toques de punk rock, funk, folk e rap. Perry que nacera co nome de Perry Bernstein mudou o seu nome para Perry Farrel, debido á semellanza deste coa palabra inglesa "Peripheral". Polémico, innovador, carismático e orixinal, Perry sempre se dixo seguidor da "Provocative and Alternative Art". Escribía letras estrañas (adoraba escribir sobre prostitutas, como en "Jane Says" e "Whores" - reza a lenda que o nome da banda é unha homenaxe a unha prostituta que el coñecía), belas e poéticas (como "Ocean Size", "Slow Divers" e "Summertime Rolls"), polémicas e irónicas ("Been Caught Stealing" e "Ain’t No Right") e ata enigmáticas ("Three Days" e "Kettle Whistle"). Adoraba polemizar: usaba roupas como mínimo estrañas, non só nos directos, senón tamén fóra deles, e certa vez chegou a dar un concerto completamente espido. Fóra de Jane’s Addiction, Perry tamén é o gran responsable do festival Lollapalooza, que acontece anualmente. Despois do fin da banda, formou en 1992 Porno for Pyros, co baterista Stephen Perkins. Despois de que Eric, Dave e Perry coñecéranse e formaran a banda, Stephen Perkins uníuse a eles. Comezaron facendo pequenas presentacións en bares e pequenos clubes. Deses directos, saíu o primeiro disco da banda, en 1987, titulado Jane’s Addiction. Nese disco, xa atopamos varias pezas como "Jane Says", "Pigs In Zen" (nos álbumes posteriores temos versións diferentes desas dúas cancións), "Whores" e unha versión de "Sympathy For The Devil, dos Rolling Stones. Depois de asinar coa Warner Brothers, a banda lanza o excelente disco Nothing’s Shocking en 1988. Nese disco, a banda nos brinda excelentes cancións como a belísima "Up The Beach" ou unha nova versión de "Jane Says", unha das marcas rexistradas da banda. A través desa canción, Jane’s Addiction sería coñecido máis tarde tamén fóra dos círculos alternativos americanos, debido á exhibición exhaustiva do seu clip na MTV e outras canles de música. Outra canción que axudou a facer a Jane’s Addiction máis popular fóra dos círculos alternativos foi "Been Caught Stealing", que formaba parte do setlist do terceiro álbum da banda, titulado Ritual de lo Habitual. Ese disco foi lanzado en 1990, e ao final de súa xira de divulgación, no verán de 1991, a banda separouse. Nesa xira, Jane’s Addiction foi a cabeza de cartel do Lollapalooza, festival concebido e organizado por Perry, e que tiña como outras atraccións a Nine Inch Nails (Trent Reznor é amigo de Perry Farrel), Living Colour e Body Count. Nese álbum temos outras excelentes cncións, como "Stop", "Ain’t No Right" e a magnífica "Three Days". Despois da separación, Perry ocupouse da producción anual do Lollapalooza, e máis tarde formou Porno For Pyros co Stephen Perkins; Dave Navarro asumíu a guitarra de Red Hot Chili Peppers e Eric Avery xuntouse a Polar Bear. En 1997, a banda decidíu reunirse novamente para unha xira titulada "I-Its M-My Party Tour" e o lanzamento dun novo álbum. No lugar de Eric Avery, que non participou da reunión, foi convocado Flea, compañeiro de Navarro en Red Hot Chili Peppers. O álbum lanzado recibíu o título de "Kettle Whistle", e posúe versións en vivo dos seus maiores éxitos, aparte de demos e 4 cancións inéditas. Nesa pequena xira, a banda tivo máis público e éxito que en calquera outra xira anterior. Despois diso, a banda separouse, pero reuníuse novamente en outubro de 2001 para algúns directos en Canadá e nos Estados Unidos, nunha nova xira conmemorativa. Dos membros orixinais, só Perry Farrell e Stephen Perkins participaron desa nova reunión. En 2001, Perry Farrell e Dave Navarro lanzan os seus primeiros discos en solitario: "Song Yet to be Sung" e "Trust No One", respectivamente. En 2002 Jane's Addiction plantexouse un novo disco. Con Dave Navarro de volta e Chris Chaney como novo baixista, a banda voltou ao estudio ao lado do produtor Bob Ezrin. O resultado saiu no 2003, e chámase "Strays". Nese mesmo ano Perry Farrel organiza unha nova edición do Lollapalooza, que reune a A Perfect Circle, Jane's Addiction, Audioslave e Queens of the Stone Age entre outras. Discografía *''Jane's Addiction'' - 1987 (Triple X) *''Nothing’s Shocking'' - 1988 (Warner Brothers) *''Ritual de lo Habitual'' - 1990 (Warner Brothers) *''Kettle Whistle'' - 1997 (Warner Brothers) *''Strays'' - 2003 (Capitol) Category:Bandas de rock alternativo Categoría:Bandas de Los Angeles